1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to a holder, and more particularly, to a car holder assembled within a car, and this car holder is adopted to be assembled with a mobile apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, functions possessed by a variety of mobile apparatuses have continued to increase, and thus, the mobile apparatuses begin to have an inseparable relationship with the daily life. Taken a user driving on the way for an example, the driver gradually becomes dependent on a call or a position tracking function of the mobile apparatus so as to keep communication with the outside world or to convey messages while driving. Therefore, a car holder for relatively fixing the mobile apparatus in the car becomes an indispensable vehicle accessory. However, since a loudspeaker of the mobile apparatus is located at a back portion of the mobile apparatus, after the driver has positioned a display screen of the mobile apparatus toward oneself and fixed the mobile apparatus on the car holder, a sound outputting position of the loudspeaker a the back portion is covered by the car holder, such that a sound quality outputted by the mobile apparatus is poor.
Otherwise, in order to void the sound outputting position of the loudspeaker in the mobile apparatus from being covered, a leaning surface of the car holder would have a sound transmission through hole so as to send out the sound from the through hole. However, in this type of through hole design, the sound of the loudspeaker is transmitted away from the driver when sends out from the through hole, and as a result, the sound quality is also poor and unclear, which may cause inconveniences for the driver in using the call or other voice function of the mobile apparatus during the car drive.